


Not Boy Enough

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Am I coy enough?Not boy enough?You wanted me in this dressSnow Cats - AFI





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/gifts).



> this is for my love Quinn who asked for Jack in a skirt months ago. I'm so sorry this got put on the backburner hun, I hope you like it!!

Jack sighed, trying to banish some of the nerves currently squeezing his chest and churning his stomach as he looked over the clothes rack, flicking through several articles of clothing.

Tomorrow would be Felix's birthday, and he'd been excited but nervous for the day. He'd told Jack that Marzia had made him a gorgeous skirt, but he'd been afraid to wear it out. Jack couldn’t stand his usually confident friend so unsure about wearing it, so Jack had formed a plan, telling Felix to wear the skirt and that he would pick his friend up to get to school that day. Felix had agreed, though he was obviously still unsure, and now here Jack was, standing in the middle of the women's clothing section at a local store, trying to find the perfect skirt for himself. He would come to pick Felix up in the outfit, renewing Felix's confidence and making him feel more at home, more calm about the whole thing.

That was the plan, anyway. But as he looked over the many sizes, styles, and patterns of the skirts just in this section, he was hopelessly lost. He huffed out another sigh, combing his hand harshly through the dyed strands of his hair before pulling his phone from the inside pocket of his leather jacket, aware of how out-of-place he must have looked, all black clothes and ratty sneakers among the pristine white room with all of the colors of the rainbow around him.

He scrolled through his contacts until he got to the M's, opening the first and only name on the list and tapping out a quick message.

_hey marzia. is felix with you?_

He slipped the phone in his pocket, picking up a skirt that was similar in color to Felix's before frowning, huffing as he put it back on the rack.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out quickly to read Marzia's response.

_**no, he's out with Ken and some of the guys. do you need to reach him?** _

_no, actually I needed to reach you. I may need some help with a surprise I have planned for his birthday_

_**okay! do you need me to come over?** _

_yeah, actually. I'm not home though, I'm at the store._

He sent off the address and Marzia let him know that she'd be there soon, setting Jack’s mind at ease as he slipped the phone back in his pocket, wandering around the shelves and racks of clothes while he waited for word from Marzia.

Soon enough he saw Marzia in a nearby aisle, calling her over. She smiled brightly as she made her way toward him, leaning in to pull him into a hug, stepping back with her usual bright smile.

"Hey Jack. So what's this surprise idea you had?"

"I was actually looking for a skirt. I don’t want Felix to be scared to wear what he wants, so I wanna be there for him tomorrow and whenever else he wants to wear a skirt or dress."

Marzia's smile was softer but no less genuine, looking a little teary as she nodded along.

"You have no idea how much this will mean to him, Jack. Thank you so much."

Jack nodded his head with a smile, trying not to get teary as well. "It's no problem, Marzia."

She took a moment to compose herself, giving a firm nod as she looked over the racks. "So do you have any kind of skirt in mind? Longer, shorter, patterns, colors, anything?"

Jack grinned, shaking his head. "I have no idea. I knew you would make me look amazing no matter what, so I thought I'd ask a professional."

Marzia laughed, bright and sweet, making Jack feel more at ease with each passing second. "You came to the right place. Now, let's make you look gorgeous."

The next hour or so was spent with Marzia, joking and talking idly as they both went through the racks, picking out different skirts, blouses, and dresses. Soon they each had a small stack of clothes in hand, Marzia leading Jack to the blissfully empty women's changing room. He really didn’t want any judgemental mothers or teenage girls thinking he was doing something wrong. He just wanted to get the outfit and go before he lost his nerve, the nervousness for tomorrow distant but ever-present. Marzia handed him her small stack of clothes, shooing him in with a smile as he shut the door behind him.

He tried on every article of clothing, showing each one to Marzia, who was kind but honest, telling him which fits looked better, which colors worked best with his complexion, hair, and eye color. It seemed that blues, darker reds, and light greys worked well for him, as well as black and white. He was left with a few different pieces in the colors that looked best, both of them scrutinizing each piece, Marzia being sure to take Jack’s personal style into consideration as she looked for pieces to compliment the outfits, going for flannels, band t-shirts, denim and leather. By the time they had the outfits together Jack had a harder time choosing than he thought he would, liking a lot of the stuff Marzia had picked.

"We could always get all of it," Marzia murmured from beside him, Jack’s eyes moving from the outfits to her conspiratorial smile. Jack hummed, looking back to the clothes as a smile he tried to fight off spread across his face, nodding his head with a grin as he and Marzia grabbed the clothes in their arms and headed to the register, both smiling widely.

-

Jack stood at his mirror longer than usual early the next morning, tugging at the hem of the t-shirt dress a bit self-consciously. His legs were on full display, feet covered by his usual sneakers. He grabbed the flannel Marzia had picked for him, thin and warm and soft, tying it around his waist as per her instruction before grabbing his bag and a pair of sunglasses, heading out the door and to his car before he could lose his nerve and change. He was doing this for Felix.

The car ride was quick, Jack pulling up to Felix and Marzia's apartment a few minutes later. Jack hopped out of the car, acutely aware of the breeze on his bare legs as he headed to the stairs and up to the apartment door, giving his signature quick three knocks. Marzia opened the door with a grin, giving a quiet squeal and dance as she looked Jack up and down.

"You look great! Come on, Felix is in the living room," she murmured quietly, grinning as she led him past the small kitchen and dining room to the living space, Felix sitting on the futon, hunched over a bowl of cereal. He wore a mustard skirt Marzia had made along with a blue shirt, faded and a little frayed at the collar, his sneakers a little worn and socks scrunched up at the ankles. He turned his gaze from the weather report to Marzia, and then Jack, sitting up with widening eyes as Marzia stepped out of the way to give him an unobstructed view of Jack's dress, Jack giving a bashful grin and a wave as Felix's jaw dropped.

"Happy birthday, buddy," Jack grinned, handing over the small bag with his present inside, Felix almost ignoring it completely in favor of gawking at Jack.

"Dude, are you wearing a dress?"

Jack shrugged, fighting past the nerves as he replied. "I didn't want you to be worried about the skirt. Marzia helped me pick it out."

His eyes slid to Marzia, still grinning as she gave a little shrug before his attention was back on Jack, setting the bowl aside and making his way toward Jack, pulling him into a big hug.

"Thank you," he murmured as he hugged him, Jack giving him a squeeze before Felix pulled back, hands on Jack’s shoulders as he stepped back to grin at his outfit, bright eyes meeting Jack's again.

"You're sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to, man. I wanna be there for you."

Felix beamed, sighing as he grinned at Jack before pulling him into another quick, warm hug before letting him go, going back to grab his bowl and hurrying past them to put it in the sink.

"Let me brush my teeth and grab my shit and we'll go," he called, heading past them again and toward the bedroom down the hall to the left, patting Jack on the shoulder as he walked past him before disappearing down the short hall. Marzia grabbed her bag from the counter and put it over her shoulder, grinning up at Jack as he went to stand beside her, Felix's footsteps echoing as he headed back toward them, backpack on and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Alright, let's go! You driving, Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack grinned, snorting out a laugh as Felix ran ahead, hurrying down the stairs and across the lawn.

"Shotgun!" he called, Marzia and Jack grinning as they followed the excited Swede to Jack's car at a slower pace, piling into the car with smiles on their faces as Felix commandeered the radio.

They pulled up to the college about twenty minutes later, stepping out and heading for the front gates.

"So do you guys got any plans for later tonight?" Jack asked, shifting his backpack on his shoulder as they headed through the gates and down the stairs into the rest of the sprawling campus, a couple dozen students already roaming the grassy hills that made up the school.

"We were planning on grabbing dinner and drinks and heading to that little club downtown. Would you be up for that?"

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Good. It wouldn't be any fun without you," Marzia beamed, Felix's arm looping around her shoulders easily.

"Yeah, and now we have an excuse to invite Mark. Speaking of which, has he seen you yet? Because you are killing that dress. Look at those sexy legs!" Felix grinned, instantly making Jack’s cheeks flood with color as he ducked his head to hide the blush.

"You're not inviting him just to try to get him with me, are yeh? Cuz last time you tried that he was about as interested in me as a fucking houseplant. He doesn't like me like that, Fe."

"Oh, I beg to differ! Who could resist your adorable Irish charms? Besides, you didn't see the way he was searching for you once you left last time. He was so sad that you went home early!"

"Yeah, or he was looking for literally anyone else."

"Stop doubting how much he loves you! You're hot as fuck and fucking adorable and if he doesn’t see that than he's as dumb as he is handsome."

The two boys were so engrossed in their small argument that neither of them noticed said American ahead of them, pulling a large pair of headphones off as he eyed the two before he froze, staring openly at Jack. Marzia grinned, waving him over, causing Mark to blush at being caught staring. Before he could make a run for it Marzia called him by name, waving him over and drawing Felix and Jack’s attention to Mark, head ducked somewhat sheepishly as he made his way over, a crooked smile stretched across his pretty face.

"Hey guys. Happy birthday, Felix. Nice skirt."

"Thanks! Marzia made it for me," Felix beamed, pulling Marzia closer to his side in a hug as she grinned. Mark’s eyes travelled down Jack’s outfit, visibly swallowing as he spoke again.

"You look good too, Jack."

"Thanks," Jack replied, praying his face wasn't as red as he felt it was.

"So are you gonna be able to go out with us tonight, Mark?" Marzia grinned, both her and Felix noticing the exchange between the two.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Dinner, drinks, and clubbing. We're going all out!" Felix grinned, Mark chuckling as he finally pulled his eyes back to Felix.

"Alright, sounds good. Just let me know when and where, alright? You have my number?"

"Yeah, but you might wanna give it to Jack too, he's driving us to dinner."

"Um, alright." He turned back to Jack, obviously a bit out of it, looking almost nervous as he gave him a small smile while he rattled off his number. Jack put it into his phone carefully, showing it to Mark to make sure he got it right, getting a nod and smile in return.

He sent a quick text to Mark so he'd have Jack’s number, smiling as Mark grinned and saved his contact on his phone, his smile sending Jack’s heart flipping.

"Alright, I'll text you guys later, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later," Mark called, giving a quick wave as he headed toward the science buildings, Felix and Marzia calling their goodbyes after him with wide grins, both looking to Jack with wide smirks. Jack felt his face flush again, immediately telling them to shut up, sending the couple into a fit of laughter before the trio headed for their first classes of the day.


End file.
